Les 6 conditions pour intégrer la Délivrance
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: Attention aux âmes sensibles, ici voici les 6 VRAIES conditions pour intégrer la Délivrance ! Vous aurez besoin de courage et d'un tas d'autres qualités pour les passer avec succès. Alm x Reader...ou presque ? [Lazulie & LuLu]


**Auteures : **Lazulie & LuLu

**Mot des auteures : **Bon, à la base on est parties sur un délire comme quoi tous les membres de la Délivrance devaient passer sur Kliff pour intégrer cette dernière. Et puis ça a donné ça : cette fanfiction étrange où vous allez incarner un personnage qui n'est pas vraiment vous, parce qu'il a déjà une personnalité. C'est une sorte de parodie de Random perso X Reader si vous voulez ! Ah oui, et aussi, Mathilda c'est genre, un des meilleurs personnages du jeu (hum..on l'aime trop) donc on tenait à la mettre en avant car elle le mérite. En espérant que ces fameuses conditions vous plaise et vous donnent envie de rejoindre la Délivrance !

* * *

**LES 6 CONDITIONS POUR INTÉGRER LA DÉLIVRANCE**

_Vous incarnez une potentielle nouvelle recrue souhaitant intégrer la Délivrance. Vous avez toujours admiré Alm. De part votre virilité saillante, vous êtes persuadé de pouvoir rejoindre les rangs de l'armée qui redonnera sa beauté d'antan au Royaume de Valentia. Et puis, mine de rien, ça fait toujours un peu stylé sur son CV. Après tout, vous êtes quelqu'un de génial, ils vont forcément vous accepter, ça doit pas être SI compliqué, vu l'effectif de l'armée ! Justement, vous avez rendez-vous avec Alm, pour discuter de votre recrutement. N'est-ce pas lui que vous apercevez là-bas, d'ailleurs ? Impatient de rejoindre leurs rangs, vous vous dirigez vers l'homme à la tignasse verte, et le saluez chaleureusement. _

« Ah, te voilà, tu es le fameux mercenaire qui veut rejoindre la Délivrance, pas vrai ? Bien, commençons cet entretien ! Je t'avoue que je l'ai attendu impatiemment, les recrues nous manquent, même si nous avons Mathilda dans nos rangs, un peu de sang neuf serait le bienvenu !

-Qui est cette Mathilda ? demandez-vous d'un air curieux »

_Après tout une femme ça ne se bat pas, vous en avez toujours été convaincu. _

« Il s'agit de notre meilleure chevalière, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle me surpasse largement ! rit-il avec entrain. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment le recrutement s'effectue ! Il y a précisément six conditions, enfin on peut appeler ça des épreuves, je suppose, que tu dois ABSOLUMENT surmonter pour rejoindre notre armée ! Tu comprends, on ne peut pas se permettre d'engager n'importe qui, le sort de Valentia en dépend ! Maintenant que tu as compris le principe, laisse-moi t'exposer ces six épreuves. »

_Vous retenez votre souffle, ces épreuves doivent être vraiment compliquées, mais vous êtes prêt à tout, même sacrifier votre honneur s'il le faut ! Mais bon, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, c'est certain !_

« Dans un premier temps, il te faudra manger un DÉLICIEUX plat préparé par la douce Clair. Elle a prévu, spécialement pour toi, un morceau de jambon fraîchement rôti, assaisonné aux herbes qui traînaient aux alentours, et… avec de la… sauce de… champignons pas toxiques ? Normalement ? Si elle ne s'est pas trompée… ? Enfin bref, tu verras bien. Ah, au fait ! J'espère que ton estomac est bien accroché ! C'est toujours elle qui prépare les repas, depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint, elle fait beaucoup d'efforts, et c'est remarquable ! Cette épreuve te demandera de montrer ta résistance à la « cuisine » de Clair.

Par la suite, nous allons t'introduire auprès des membres les plus JOYEUX et MOTIVÉS de notre armée ! J'ai nommé, Kliff le fan d'empalement, et Python l'éternel flemmard !

Tiens, en parlant de notre cher Kliff, tu auras pour troisième mission de lui passer dessus. Alors, je t'explique, ne fais pas comme Mathilda qui s'est dégotté un tractopelle du futur pour lui rouler dessus, j'te raconte pas les dégâts ! Silque a mis des mois à le soigner, le pauvre ! Du coup, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le rejoindre dans sa tente, pour… tu vois ? Mais n'aies pas peur, c'est vraiment très agréable et puis il prend la position que tu veux. Tobin pourra te le confirmer ! »

_Bon. Concrètement, votre héros tant admiré vous demande de bouffer un truc immonde qui pourrait causer votre mort, supporter des dépressifs, et baiser l'un des deux. Vous commencez à remettre en question vos choix de parcours. Mais bon, vous vous rassurez en vous disant que la suite ne peut pas être pire. Et puis de toute manière, ce ne sont pas ces petites épreuves de rien du tout qui viendront à bout de vous ! Vous laissez donc Alm continuer à énoncer ses conditions._

« Pas trop effrayé ? Alors je continue ! Ta quatrième épreuve est l'une des plus complexes à réaliser. Te souviens-tu de Tobin ? Un de mes amis d'enfance avec Kliff. Il est l'un des membres principaux de l'armée, mais un des plus faibles… Hélas, ce pauvre fou est persuadé d'être musclé comme un mercenaire, mais… enfin, on demande aux nouveaux arrivants de tâter son corps de rêve, pas comme avec Kliff, pour tenter de trouver une once de muscle en lui. N'hésite pas à en inventer, ça lui fera plaisir ! Si tu oses lui dire la vérité, il va pleurer pendant des mois et tu auras raté cette épreuve… »

_Vous tournez la tête et apercevez celui qui doit se prénommer Tobin. Celui-ci est totalement dépourvu de haut et prend diverses poses de bodybuildeur. Malheureusement, les membres de l'armée passant par là se moquent de lui ou l'ignorent complètement._

_Vous vous faîtes rappeler à l'ordre par Alm qui claque des doigts devant vous._

« Tu m'écoutes ? Je te parlais de la cinquième épreuve ! Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de Mathilda, mais si tu veux être à la hauteur, il va falloir te confronter à elle. Dans un bras de fer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Bon, après, personne n'a jamais gagné contre elle donc je ne place pas de grands espoirs en toi. Si tu lui résistes une nano-seconde, tu valides cette épreuve ! »

Alm se penche vers vous en arborant un air de confidence.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais… La plupart de ceux qui ont défié Mathilda au bras de fer se sont fait arracher un bras… littéralement. Tragique n'est-ce pas ? »

_Vous avalez difficilement votre salive. Cette Mathilda… plus vous en entendez parler, plus elle vous effraie… Elle doit ressembler à un véritable monstre !_

_Tout en vous perdant dans vos pensées, un ange passe à côté de vous. C'est une jeune femme blonde, à l'air sérieux et physiquement avantagée… Qui aurait cru qu'une telle créature se soit retrouvée dans cette armée de dégénérés ?!_

_Vous manquez de vous étouffer avec votre langue en la voyant déraciner un arbre et le prendre sur son épaule comme si ce n'était qu'un simple sac d'herbes médicinales. Celle-ci arbore une posture de lancer, alors vous tournez la tête pour apercevoir un homme blond dans une armure bleue qui agite les bras en arborant un sourire confiant. La jeune femme lance le tronc d'arbre comme s'il s'agissait d'un javelot._

_L'homme blond sort de votre champ de vision pour laisser place au tronc d'arbre qui l'a semble-t-il écrasé aux vues des bruits atroces de craquements d'os qui se dégagent et des grognements d'agonie._

_Vous tournez vivement la tête vers Alm qui est votre seul point de repère à peu près sain._

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as rencontré Mathilda ! Moi aussi j'ai eu un choc la première fois, rit-il comme si toute cette situation était normal.

-Quelle est la sixième épreuve ? demandez-vous d'une voix blanche.

-Ah, ça… eh bien… comment dire... »

_Pour la première fois depuis votre rencontre, Alm semble gêné et évite votre regard. Il a un petit sourire en coin et les yeux remplis d'étoiles. C'est presque adorable… cela cache forcément quelque chose._

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais une jolie cape en velours…

-Tu veux que je te la prête ? demandez-vous en arquant un sourcil.

-Pas exactement. En fait, j'ai une passion pour les tapis, alors je me demandais… si tu voulais bien me laisser te marcher dessus ? J'adore la sensation du tissus entre mes orteils. »

_C'en est trop. Si même votre idole de toujours est un dangereux psychopathe, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, ces gens sont complètement cinglés !_

_Alors, vous fuyez aussi loin que possible, ignorant les supplications d'Alm qui vous demande de rester._

_Plutôt mourir que de supporter de la cuisine infâme, des dépressifs sodomites, une folle furieuse angélique, un bodybuildeur raté et le futur roi des paillassons !_

_C'est ainsi que s'achève votre aventure… Sur un échec._

_Comme votre vie, finalement._

* * *

Lukas s'approche d'Alm d'un air reconnaissant.

« Merci beaucoup, je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de ce type ! C'est au moins la centième fois qu'il envoyait sa candidature, et je dois dire qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance… »

Le rouquin s'aperçoit que le chef de la Délivrance n'est pas dans ses meilleures dispositions. En s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, il constate que de grosses larmes dévalent le long de ses joues.

« Mon paillasson est parti... »

Ayant entendu son meilleur ami pleurer, Kliff accourt pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui susurrer des mots doux, ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemble…

« Allons, viens dans ma tente, je vais t'aider à aller mieux ~ »

Sur ce, le mage l'embarque avec lui sous le regard interloqué de Lukas.

Cette armée est véritablement un ramassis de gens étranges…


End file.
